[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having an antenna structure.
[Description of Related Art]
With the rapid development of wireless communication technology, a variety of mobile communication devices, such as smart phone, tablet PC and notebook computer, are continually being improved. Besides committing to enhancing operational functions of mobile communication devices, current manufacturers are raising the design requirements for appearance of mobile communication devices in order to attract the attention of consumers.
For example, current mobile communication devices mostly adopt an appearance design of metallic texture, such as a back cover or metal borders, to highlight the uniqueness and appearance design of the product. However, radiation characteristics of the antenna are easily affected by surrounding metal objects. For example, the back cover causes a shielding effect for the antenna and decreases the ability of the antenna to send and receive signals. Therefore, when a back cover is disposed due to design requirements for appearance in a mobile communication device, the communication quality of the mobile communication device is often affected as well. In other words, the appearance design of metallic texture infuses a sense of fashion for the mobile communication device, but also brings even larger challenge for the design of antenna in the mobile communication device.